The King of The Oceans
by UberTING
Summary: Right in the middle of a disaster in the Leaf Village, a new water jutsu user appears, a user so powerful, that he can summon storms in other worlds. The newest unlucky recipient of his jutsu is the Strawhat Crew. After a giant storm, they will end up in the world of Naruto, without a ship and scattered. No pairings currently.


(One Piece Side)

It is often said that adventures on the seas end in disaster. And in no time period was this more apparent than the Golden Age of Pirates. Life started rough for new pirates, with Marines always on their backs and rookies always overshadowing them. This was no exception for the most famous resident of Loguetown, Gol. D. Roger.

At first he started like any other pirate, but as is life went on and on, he became known as the king of pirates. He carried a treasure that no one could even wish to behold, and his famous dying words kick-started The Golden Age of Pirates.

One such youth to be inspired by him was Monkey. D. Luffy. He started out small, riding rowboats and often getting lost at sea. After a little incident with the World Government, he became the newest person on their watch list. He rose quickly through the ranks and soon became the most famous rookie in the New World.

He gathered a fearsome crew, but unlike other pirate crews, his crew was more concerned with doing good than bad. He would often go around islands and free them from oppressive dictators. There was no saying otherwise that he always held a surprise for the seas.

But on the day he and his crew departed from Punk Hazard, the seas turned the tables on them. As they slowly sailed over the ocean, a particularly giant storm formed just a little west of the ship. Now, Luffy, being the headstrong captain that he was, saw it and yelled:

"Nami! Tell Franky to turn the ship, we're heading for adventure!""

Nami hit Luffy on the head "Baka!" she yelled."You want to get us all killed?!"

"Don't worry about Luffy, Nami-chan" said Sanji, appearing seemingly out of thin air. "Leave him to me. Just have some cakes."

As Nami was about to grab the admittedly delicious looking fruit cake, a single raindrop fell on her hand, and then another. A slow drip of rain had begun in the Strawhats' area, even though there were no visible rainclouds above. Nami hadn't noticed before, but their ship was slowly inching towards the storm site.

As the rain began to fall faster and faster, Nami began to get worried, and suggested that Franky use the Coup De Burst to escape the impending storm, but Franky informed her that they didn't have enough Cola. The wind knocked harder and harder, until when they were close enough, that with every burst of wind, the Sunny almost tipped over.

However, this was all fun and games for exactly one person on the ship: Luffy. Luffy, not to be deterred by the terrible winds, sat joyfully at the bow of the ship and looked like he was ready for the best adventure that anyone could ever have.

It became harder for him to hold the stance when the storm became so strong that it ripped the ship's extremely durable Adamwood off chunk by chunk. Usopp even swore that he saw a Sea King's fins being dragged through the storm. It became obvious that there was no getting out of the storm now.

As the crew approached the centre of the storm, they could see it was no normal storm. Waves larger than tsunamis casually rose above the ship, and giant rocks were being instantly dissolved by the sea.

Even the ship inside wasn't safe. The lavished dinner table had started rattling and spilling silverware all over the floor. The deck had been ripped and partially filled with water, and the food and drink supplies had been ravaged.

However, at least until they got to the heart of the storm, the Thousand Sunny was mostly intact. After they got to the heart of the storm however, they discovered what nobody had been expecting.

It was a giant hole, at least 50m wide that led into a spinning spiral of water moving faster than the speed of sound. The ship fell down the hole at such an angle, that they hit the side of the storm full-on.

The ship was ripped apart instantly, and as far as anyone knew, dragged the Strawhats down with it.


End file.
